


A Tree of Madness

by TheColor9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, More or less tags as it it developed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/pseuds/TheColor9
Summary: Harry looks at the family tree in Grimmauld Place and realizes some things and makes some decisions. It may one day be a real story but it is bare bones for now.
Relationships: One-sided Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	A Tree of Madness

Harry spent several hours staring at the family tree after his talk with Sirius and as he was looking over it he noticed a name that he had heard before in both books and in a movie he had seen at his primary school on one of the bad weather days. The name was Madam Mim and she was almost at the top of the tree. This caused Harry’s mind to compare all the different traits the character had to the various people he recognized on the family tree and then to himself. Matter a fact he thought so deeply about it that none of his friends or godfather could break him out of his thoughts. It wasn’t until Severus Snape snapped quite loudly that he had detention and had lost 10 points from Griffindor that he had even realized that anyone was in the room. He was promptly ordered to go to the kitchen for dinner and he did but, after going through all his thoughts he concluded a few things. One was that the Blacks and all with Black blood were all naturally mad and that meant pretty much the entire wizarding world was mad. Two this meant the vast majority of the wizarding should be able to shape shift in some manner. Three was that Snape’s name was not on the family and that just wasn’t right after all pretty much everyone else was, so he needed to do something about that. I mean seriously even Voldy’s real name was up there, so yes that absolutely had to be fixed. Four was that if he ever got married it needed to be to someone not on this tree or in this country because this was not copacetic; nope not at all.  
Later that evening he shared his new found knowledge with his friends and Ron vehemently disagreed with it and his thought process, while Hermione looked thoughtful and add her own thoughts and theories to it.  
The twins laughed and told him he should go after Snape.  
And Harry said he would think about it but , he did want kids.  
The twins responded by giving Harry the wizarding version of the birds and bees complete with throughly traumatizing moving pictures.  
Harry was traumatized for life for all of five minutes before the power of boners ignited his pregnancy kink and ate his mind.  
So he agreed.


End file.
